paragonpaladinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Neloc Eligahn
Neloc Eligahn, taken at a young age for Jedi training like a majority of her peers, fought in the later years of the Great War. A promising Jedi in her youth, the darkness of war began to affect her, leading her down a darker path. Over time, she began to alienate her fellows among the order as she took more drastic actions against those she battled. Neloc continues to walk a fine line between her Jedi vows and giving in to the torrent of emotions swirling inside her. =Basic Information= Name: Neloc Eligahn Race: Human Planet of Origin: Alderaan Age: 30 Occupation: Jedi Knight Eyes: Yellow Hair: Brown Weapons: Long-handled/Dual-bladed Lightsaber (Teal); Cortosis-weaved Vibrosword Skills: Djem So style (Form V); Juyo style (Form VII) Known Relations: Dalan Eligahn (Father); Karol Eligahn (Mother); Niko Eligahn (Brother) =Early Life= The second child of middle class Alderaaneans Dalan and Karol, Neloc was a happy and healthy baby. However as she grew up, both her parents and those around her noticed that she was developing somewhat odd abilities. When she was nearly three, her father recognized them for what they were and contacted the Jedi Enclave on Alderaan. She was tested and it was decided that she did indeed possess Force abilities. Shortly thereafter a tearful Neloc was taken from her parents and brought to the Jedi temple on Coruscant for training. =Jedi Initiate= Upon arrival on Coruscant, Neloc was slowly eased into her new lifestyle and placed with others of her age. It was during this time that she befriended and bonded with three other younglings, Rel Karn, a Kel Dor; Aaron Doress and Jean Arnak, both humans. The four of them were nearly inseparable. They were all placed in the same clan for the start of their training and all excelled. Neloc, despite the slightly older age she was brought into training, was a good-natured and friendly youngling. It helped that the ongoing war in the galaxy was kept more or less from the initiates, though as time passed and the situation became more grim it started taking its toll emotionally on the students. This all changed when Neloc was selected by Jedi Knight Darel Jenstad, a Zabrak Duelist. At the age of 10 Neloc was once again taken from her familiar surroundings and thrust into a brand new world. =Padawan= Neloc's first year as a Padawan were relatively uneventful. Darel primarily kept to the core worlds, settling disputes brought on by the growing unease. He kept up her training, teaching her new saber techniques and started molding her into an accomplished duelist herself. However, he also taught her other techniques that in ordinary circumstances would have been frowned upon, primarily the Juyo style of combat. When she was 12, Neloc was brought by Darel into her first combat scenario. It was a fierce back and force fight over a small city on the planet Karinek. This city possessed the planet's only operational spaceport, the other having been bombed by the Sith during their initial assault. The fighting had started to bring down the morale of the Republic troopers. Paired up with elements of the 181st Infiltration Regiment, Neloc and Darel pierced deeply into the Sith lines to eliminate their leader in the hope that the disarray would allow the Republic an advance that would drive the Sith back permanently. This would lead Neloc to her first confrontation with a Sith warrior. A Brush With Darkness Darel was pinned down by two other warriors while a third advanced on Neloc. These Sith were members of the general's bodyguard and were in place due to a leak in the 181st that revealed the impending attack. Although the warrior expected an easy fight, the Padawan easily held her own and slowly gained the advantage. The rush of battle seemed to flood her and give her an edge and almost joy in the conflict. Soon the Warrior was fully on the defensive before Neloc deflected a final blow and impaled the Warrior through the chest just as Darel approached, having dispatched his two attackers. Instead of the remorse she thought she should have felt, Neloc instead felt an odd euphoria. Darel encouraged this with warnings. While it would give her an edge in battle, she would have to temper it with cool-headedness and thought, less she become like the animals they were fighting. This lesson above all others shaped Neloc's approach towards combat for most of her life. Through the fighting she could unleash some of the emotion she felt, as long as she balanced the emotion with her Jedi teachings. In the end, the strike was a success and afterwards, Neloc and Darel took part in many of the battles along the Mid-Rim. Darel continued to train her in walking the line between a battle frenzy and the control preached by most of his peers. Descent Neloc's first true brush with the dark side came during an intense battle to counter-attack against the Sith Invasion of Alderaan when she was 16. The fighting was fast, brutal and devastating. The Sith were dug in, but Republic forces slogged through the heavy Sith lines and eventually began liberating portions of the planet. It was during this period that Neloc learned of the deaths of her parents during a Sith bombing run. Though she'd never really known them, the fact that she didn't tore at her. Darel helped her out of that mindset, however shortly thereafter he was slain by a Sith Warrior named Kassus. Her world again torn asunder, Neloc thrust herself fully into combat, the only place where she felt truly free. She tracked Kassus down to the last Sith stronghold on Alderaan as Republic forces approached. The two dueled atop the buildings of the city. Kassus sensed the swirling, barely in control emotions of his opponent. He enticed her to more fully embrace those emotions as they would allow her even more ability to defeat him. As their fight reached it's pinnacle, Neloc finally did release. She slammed Kassus against a wall, cracking the duracrete, before she held him aloft by the throat with a force grip. Though to her surprise there was not much anger in it. Kassus was evil, he had to be destroyed and right now she was the only one that could do it. Neloc released him and Kassus fell to his death a hundred feet below. Neloc kept the details of the fight to herself as she rejoined the Republic lines. The Republic swept over the remaining Sith forces and completed the liberation of Alderaan. Upon her return to Coruscant, Neloc was allowed to face the trials and easily surpassed them, achieving the position of Jedi Knight at the age of 17. =Knighthood= Having spent most of her adolescence in the midst of war, Neloc threw herself wholeheartedly into the conflict. Among the troopers she led, Neloc gained a re putation for leading from the very front of the battle lines and for putting herself in harms way to protect them. Soon she became more at home with the troopers then her fellow Jedi, prefering the down to earth soldier's lifestlye over the somewhat lofty expectations of the Jedi. During lulls in battle, Neloc would often disappear into the enemy's lines. When she did this, Neloc would hunt down and battle the enemy leader right in the middle of their ranks and escaping before the enemy troops could rally an attack against her. This would lead to multiple Republic victories as the Republic troops took advantage of the now disarrayed Sith lines. Battle of Callysto It was during this period that Neloc rejoined her old friends in battle. Rel Karn and Jean Arnak, also fully knighted Jedi, led troops of their own into the battlefields of of the planet Callysto. Rel Karn informed them of the death of their other friend, Aaron Doress' at the hands of a Sith ambush 6 years prior while a Padawan. The news struck Jean hardest of all. She had known Aaron the longest and their Masters had even been serving together until Aaron's left for the new assignment. Jean became more reckless in her attacks, placing her own need for revenge over the needs of the troops who followed her. While Neloc maintained her own emotions and battlelust in check, Jean was focused solely on killing. This reached it's peak when Jean disappeared one day in the midst of a brutal battle for the capitol city of Callysto, Caless. Before Rel Karn and Neloc could begin a search, a renewed Sith offensive forced them out of the city and into a defensive position along the outskirts. The seige of the city lasted another full three months as the Republic army was hit twice for every attack they made. As the Republic forces started to be further reduced, Neloc and Rel Karn made the difficult decision to withdraw their troops. However Neloc did not want to leave while the possibility of Jean surviving existed. She left Rel Karn to rally the troops for evacuation while she ran alone into Caless. Cutting her way through dozens of Sith troops, Neloc came to the city's central building where she found not only the Sith leadership for the battle, but Jean. She had fully succumbed to the dark side. The sight of her fallen friend disgusted Neloc. She herself prided herself on the ability to balance her emotional urges with the control of herself. It was what separated them from the animals that were the Sith. Without worrying about the others around her, Neloc engaged Jean in a lightsaber duel. The two fought around the city for nearly an hour until finally a wearied Neloc gained the upper hand on the battered Jean atop the Caless skyway. Neloc's blade at her throat, Jean repented for her weakness and begged Neloc's forgiveness. However Neloc saw a weakness in her fallen friend, one she herself feared she'd succumb to. In the midst of Jean's sobs, Neloc ran her through with her lightsaber. Jean had been evil and thus had to be destroyed. There was no way around it and it was something that Neloc would take on as her personal burden. Neloc returned to the Republic lines as the last of the transports were departing. When she met with Rel Karn outside the last transport, she said nothing about what had happened aside from handing Jean's lightsaber to him and boarding the transport. Treaty of Coruscant The rest of the war went by in a blur for the emotionally raging Neloc. While she maintained the balance she needed to keep from falling completely to the dark side, the only outlet she had was the war. This all came to an abrupt end with the Treaty of Coruscant. Neloc had been embedded with her troops deep in Sith territory when the word reached them to withdraw. The news nearly tore her apart. Not only would this usher in a galactic and personal peace that she couldn't comprehend, but they were also abandoning nearly half of the galaxy to the Sith. Never one to question orders Neloc withdrew with her troops amidst the cheering calls of the now victorious Sith. The very site of this almost pushed her over the edge but the sight of her depressed troops helped to keep her grounded and the withdrawl passed without incident. Neloc then returned to Coruscant with her fellow Jedi and joined them in their self-exile to Tython. =Post-War Period= However Neloc found no peace among her brethren on Tython. In allowing her torrential emotions to build up as a weapon against those she saw as evil, she allowed herself no other outlet but conflict. Fearing that she would endanger her fellows, Neloc departed Tython. She headed first to Alderaan where she met with her older brother Niko for the second time since she had been taken for training. They had actually met years before on Karinek when she was a Padawan. Though Nik had recognized her at the time, it wouldn't have been proper to bring it up, also fearing it might have put Neloc into further danger. Neloc informed Nik that she was going to disappear for awhile to find herself and achieve the balance she desperately craved. They said farewell and haven't seen each other since. Neloc departed the next day aboard a small fighter, setting course for the one planet she felt could help her situation, Korriban. Self-Exile Neloc arrived on Korriban a week later, her ship falling apart and with no food or water. She crash landed on the outskirts of one of the larger settlements and avoided the resulting search parties. She spent the next few months silently observing the training regimen and surviving on the few local fauna she found. This all changed one day when she was spotted by a lone patrol. Even though she put up a tremendous fight and took out 3/4 of her attackers, she was weakened by malnourishment and captured. She was knocked out for transportation to the Citadel. Neloc awoke not in the dungeon she expected but in a rather nicely furnished room where a robed man sat meditating. When he noticed her, the man introduced himself as Teral Desnaroth, a Sith and one of the governing authorities on Korriban. Teral told her that he had requested her brought here rather then any of the other less comfortable quarters due to something he sensed from her upon her arrival. Although initially distrustful and un-cooperative, =Weapons of Choice = Write the second section of your article here. =Personal Code and Fighting Style = Write the second section of your article here. Category:Characters